The present invention relates to a packet for tobacco products.
In particular, the present invention relates to both the soft type and the rigid type of packet used for tobacco products, typically cigarettes, cigars or the like, to which reference is made throughout the following specification albeit with no limitation in general scope implied.
Generally speaking, the soft or "crush" type of cigarette packet is substantially parallelepiped in appearance and comprises an inner wrapping, usually of paper or metal foil, fully enveloping a group of cigarettes and likewise presenting a substantially parallelepiped appearance with four side faces, a bottom face and a top face; packets of this type also comprise an outer wrapping or label fashioned from a sheet of material, generally paper, which is folded partially about the inner wrapping in such a way that the top face of this same inner wrapping remains exposed.
Similarly, packets of the rigid type with hinged lid appear substantially parallelepiped and consist essentially of a box-like outer wrapping fashioned from a precreased flat diecut blank, generally card or paperboard, also an inner wrapping generally of paper or metal foil located internally of the outer wrapping, fully enveloping the group of cigarettes and identical in shape to the inner wrapping of the soft type of. pack. The box-like external wrapping usually comprises a container of cupped appearance, also a lid, likewise of cupped appearance, hingedly associated with a rear top edge of the container and functioning as a closure.
In addition to containing the group of cigarettes and maintaining it correctly in position, the inner wrapping is intended conventionally to protect the cigarettes by preventing a rapid release of the tobacco aroma into the environment.
The need to preserve the tobacco aroma for as long as possible inside the packet is a pressing one, and particularly in the event that the tobacco has been treated beforehand with special, highly fragranced aromatic substances.
To make doubly sure the aroma will not be lost, packets are generally sealed inside a protective overwrapping of plastic material, e.g. Cellophane.RTM., which combines with the inner wrapping to create a double barrier around the cigarettes and affords a tear-open ribbon with a pull tab.
Once the user has opened the plastic overwrapping by gripping the tab and pulling the ribbon to break the seal, and then torn or removed the part of the inner wrapping that gives access to the cigarettes, the additional measures mentioned above will become of limited use as the cigarettes are left effectively without suitable protection.
More precisely, with the protective action of the inner wrapping and overwrapping eliminated or at least attenuated to a degree, the outer wrapping is no longer able to provide an effective barrier and therefore to preserve the tobacco aroma, with the result that the essences and the original fragrance of the leaf are rapidly lost.
An object of the present invention is to provide a packet for tobacco products that will be capable of protecting the contents it envelops, and preserving the original aroma of the tobacco even after being opened.
A further object of the present invention is to fashion a packet for tobacco products, be it of the soft type or of the rigid type with a hinged lid, such as will exhibit a special and original visual appeal compared to conventional packets.